


Candy Gone

by extra_Mt



Series: One-shots [12]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extra_Mt/pseuds/extra_Mt
Summary: Mary is hit by an intense craving for sweet things.





	Candy Gone

The green dull light of the alarm clock read 2 a.m., and Lana shivered under the sheets. The weather had been unstable lately, and tonight turned out to be a cold one. The brunette's fingers were tight on the sheets as she cocooned herself.

Just the second she was about to drift off back to sweet sleep, there was a noise outside the bedroom. Her eyes snapped open, her brain clear and alarmed. She rolled over and sighed. Her muscles begun to relax when she found her lover absent from the bed. At least she now knew it wasn't a burglar.

The carpeted floor of the hallway absorbed the sound of her footsteps as she headed to the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

She turned her head, and the brown eyes suspiciously stared at the blonde nun, opening and closing every pantry of the kitchen.

"What on earth are you doing in the middle of the night?" Lana drawled, her eyes still adjusting to the bright setting.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the blonde said without stopping her hands, her answer swallowed into the empty wood space.

The whole answering-a-question-with-a-question was one of the things the journalist hated, but she simply shrugged, not in the mood for an argument.

"You are suddenly possessed by the devil?" she answered halfheartedly.

With that, Mary looked at her for the first time, blue eyes momentarily flaring golden.

"I need something sweet," the nun stated with knotted brows. She opened another pantry, tiptoeing a little to see the top shelf. "Where do we keep candy?"

"We don't have any in the house. We both hate sweet stuff."

"Where did all the Halloween candy go?"

The brunette paused at the look of the devil. This was definitely strange. The devil had never had such an intense craving for sugary products.

"I gave it away to the neighbors after you terrorized kids with your eyes. No one came anywhere near the house after that."

In fact, the nun had dressed up as Satan for Halloween that year (she thought that was the most hilarious idea), and waited for kids under flickering lights of the porch. Only those who were brave enough to get closer to her had gotten their candy as a reward.

But a boy in a superhero costume had happened to be too brave, and regarded her Satan disguise as boring and un-scary. Her eyes shone in that instant, consequently scaring the hell out of the boy and other kids nearby.

Mary had insisted she was just "goofing around", but god only knows how much the insult had affected her ego.

"Kids are the best. Their petrified looks are what I live for." The blonde snorted out, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. But she let out a sigh only a moment after. "I really need sugar."

Lana leaned against the counter, lighting a cigarette as her brown eyes observed the whiny devil. She turned to the blonde completely, her eyes sparkling despite her sleep-deprivation.

"You know what?"

"What."

"I bought a cooking book last month." She left the cigarette between her lips as her hands reached for the book in the shelf on the wall. "I can make you a mug cake."

"You suck at cooking," Mary said.

Every once in a while, the journalist would purchase cooking books and try out recipes. "Practice makes it better" had become a more familiar phrase to the blonde's ears each time. Much to Lana's disappointment and to Mary's relief, the brunette had never gotten so far as to serve it for the other. And every time, Mary would describe whatever the food as "unbelievably artistic" for a compliment.

The older woman shrugged while she flipped the pages.

"It's just mixing the ingredients and heating them up in the microwave. I can't possibly fuck that up," she said.

The blonde groaned internally. Her lover was sometimes so caring and sweet like this. It would be insincere and possibly would cause conflict if she declined the offer.

So, she dragged her tired body to the living room and threw herself on the couch. There was no guarantee the mug cake was going to be served any soon. Hell, there might be enough time for her to fall asleep before it was ready. The nun figured her craving might go away if she actually went to sleep.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the leather furniture. She could hear Lana's movements. And just as she begun to drift off to sleep, there was a loud noise from the kitchen, followed by some expletives.

That was quick, the blonde thought.

When she sluggishly walked back to the kitchen, she found Lana sitting at the table, dragging a cigarette grumpily. The brown eyes just glared at the wall and didn't meet Mary's eyes.

The nun raised a brow and shifted her attention to the mug left on the counter. The rim of the black cup was masked by dough, and there was only little of it left inside the mug. Mary reckoned there would be more of it inside the microwave if she looked.

"I can make you another one if you want," the brunette said.

The blonde turned her head to glance at her lover, who still didn't dare meet her eyes. There was a small smile tugging at the corner of Mary's lips. Although the brunette's face was mostly hidden behind the wavy hair, it was easy to picture the knotted brows and pursed lips.

"No," the blonde answered. "That won't be necessary."

Languidly waltzing to her grouchy lover, her slim fingers combed the brunette hair. She removed the cigarette from between Lana's lips, and gave her a light kiss, savoring the faint taste of nicotine and the woman.

Their lips parted, and Mary grinned at the chocolate brown eyes.

"You cured my sweet tooth."


End file.
